


your heart is safe with me

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Harems, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Prince Charles loves his 5 men with all his heart.5 men, all saved from bad pasts, are now loved and cherished, by the prince and by each other.But Charles's love is tested when one of his men leaves, and a new one arrives
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Antonio Giovinazzi/Charles Leclerc, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	your heart is safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to everyone who was so enthusiastic about this idea on tumblr - you are all AMAZING and I love every single one of you ❤
> 
> Please enjoy, it is pretty long so I hope you all like it ❤

Charles yawned tiredly as he made his way over to his quarters, smiling as he passed his younger brother in the halls.

"On your way to your boys?" Arthur teased, leaning in briefly to hug Charles. Charles smiled.

"Of course. Where else would I want to be?" He teased, pressing a kiss to his brother's head. "Want to practise archery with me tomorrow?" He asked. Arthur gave him a beaming smile, always in to spend time with Charles.

"Of course." He nodded eagerly. Charles, who had already seen q familiar figure peeking around the doors of his quarters, sighed and wished his brother goodnight.

"Always in a hurry." Arthur complained, but his smile was understanding. Charles made to leave but Arthur grabbed his hand. "Did the new one arrive?" He asked curiously. 

"I'm working on it." Charles promised, before finally reaching the comfort of his quarters. Daniel was waiting at the door for him, the golden necklace with a lapis lazuli gem hanging around his neck glistening in the dim light.

"Hey." He greeted, kissing Charles's cheek and pulling him into a tight hug. Charles sighed and contentedly leaned into his embrace. 

"Hey." he answered, pressing a kiss to Dan's neck. Daniel pulled away and urged Charles further into the room, only pausing briefly to press a chaste kiss to the Prince's lips. Charles smiled happily at the gesture. As they went further into the room, more people came up to him.

Lando almost skipped over, grinning happily and curling his arms around Charles's chest in a tight hug. Charles smiled and hugged back, only pulling away slightly to let Lando shyly press a kiss to his lips too.

"Missed you." Lando muttered. Charles smiled, pressing a kiss to Lando's hand, which held a golden ring with a pink topaz insert on his ring finger.

"Missed you too hun." He answered, before getting distracted as he heard George sigh loudly. Charles winked at Lando before heading over to where the advisor was sitting, dressed in beautiful blue robes that fit the colour of the aquamarine gem set in his necklace. 

"It's almost dinner time." Charles purred in George's ear, draping his arms over the man's shoulders. George sighed and pointed at the parchment.

"Need to finish this." He mumbled. Charles hummed.

"I'm the Prince, and I say you don't." He purred, turning George's head to kiss him. George hummed, wanting to pull away, but eventually kissed back. Charles smiled against his lips.

"I'll get up tomorrow with you to help, okay?" He said with a grin. George nodded and pushed the papers away, letting Charles drag him towards the other men already sitting around the dining table. George sat in between Lando, who shyly cuddled into him a little, and Alex, who pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting dragged into a messy kiss by Charles.

"Hello Alexander…" Charles purred against his lips, fingers trailing over the golden bracelet around Alex's wrist, decorated with small, glittering emeralds. Alex sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Alex?" He chuckled. Charles smiled teasingly.

"Many times more."

Antonio was sitting quietly in the corner, reading one of his beloved books, and Charles quietly sat down to him, starting to card his fingers through Antonio's soft hair. Antonio let out a startled sound, smiling when he saw Charles.

"Hi." He muttered softly, leaning in to peck Charles's lips. "Is it dinner time already?" He asked, sheepishly staring at his book. Charles smiled, placing his hand on top of the one holding the book, gently touching the diamond gem on Antonio's ring. 

"My precious book nerd." He purred teasingly, taking the book and securely marking the page with a scrap piece of paper - Antonio did hate it when he lost the right page - and pulled Antonio to the dining table as well.

All 5 of Charles's men were sitting at the table now, laughing and joking amongst each other. Charles said down at the round table as well, this time between Daniel and Antonio. 

He loved them all, he really did. Most people would refer to them as Charles's concubine, his harem, but to Charles, they were his friends, lovers. They meant everything to him.

Nicholas came walking in with the food, grinning widely at the appreciative noises he got in return. He placed platters filled with meats and vegetables down on the table.

"I love you." George said in all seriousness when Nicholas placed a plate of his favourite chicken dish down in front of the advisor. Nicholas chuckled fondly and let George kiss his cheek.

"You know there is always room for one more." Charles said softly, winking at Nicholas. The cook wore no golden necklace, but one of braided leather holding an onyx. 

"You know I can't." Nicholas sighed, but walked over to kiss Charles's forehead. Charles smiled up at him and nodded.

"Of course. But know that we can always use a sixth spoon if you want to. Even just for one night." He said softly. Nicholas sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Charles's lips.

"Yes I know." He answered, before heading back to the kitchen.

The others immediately tucked into the food, especially Lando, who had only arrived here a few months ago, still in awe over what they got to eat. Charles nudged Antonio, who smiled and leaned in to kiss Lando's cheek.

"Eat up little one." He urged gently. Lando was still awfully skinny, even though with the fussing and nurturing of the others he was slowly getting better. Lando blushed and took extra potatoes.

"Thank you." He whispered softly at Charles. Charles gave him a soft look.

"No need to thank me." He answered. He thought back on the first time he had met the younger man. Lando had been working in a pub, where he was barely fed and beat by the owners. But even through all of that, he stayed soft and kind and gentle. Charles had known the first time he saw the young man that he had to come home with him. Lando had taken some convincing, slightly weary of the Prince and the two bejeweled man with him. 

Charles knew about the rumours, that he took the men without their consent, but that was far from the truth. He only took men with him who deserved better, who were truly kind and good and deserved a place where they could be loved. 

Alex and George, who had accompanied Charles to the pub, had been the ones to convince Lando that he deserved more, that he was more than a skinny waiter with bruises all over his body. Lando had been so frail looking back then, seeming much younger than he was, and the way Lando seemed awed when Alex had gently hugged him had broken Charles's heart.

Alex and George had gone back without him a few times, and after a month, Lando had come back with them. He was welcomed with open arms by the others,especially Daniel very protective of the younger man. But then again, Dan was protective over all of them. 

"Daydreaming again?" Daniel muttered in Charles's ear. The young Prince hummed and turned to him.

"Shut up." He muttered fondly. Daniel grinned and kissed Charles's temple.

"How is it going with Max?" He asked. Charles's eyes darkened. 

"His dad found out, wants me to pay him a dowry now." He said. "That man does not deserve a dime after what he did to his son." He grumbled angrily. Antonio shushed him gently, taking his hand in his. Charles sighed.

"I just want him to be safe." 

~~~~

"I'm going to bed, anyone want to come with me?" Charles asked after dinner. Alex and Antonio nodded, as did Daniel, but George shook his head. 

"I want to finish my calculation." He said. "And I'll keep an eye on Lando." He added with a chuckled, the younger man curled against his side - already asleep. Charles nodded approvingly, walking over to draw George into a goodnight kiss.

"Love you, night." Charles muttered. George smiled.

"Love you too. Goodnight my Prince." He answered, fingers fondly brushing over Charles's cheek. Charles sighed happily and knelt down to press a kiss to Lando's head too. The young man hummed a little, his big blue eyes fluttering open.

"Ssh, go to sleep, mon coeur." Charles shushed him gently. Lando smiled sleepily, tilting his head up.

"Kiss?" He muttered shyly. Charles smiled tenderly and pressed their lips together.

"Goodnight little one." He muttered against Lando's mouth, causing the younger man to grin before falling asleep again.

"Come on darling." Daniel said, holding out his arm. Antonio and Alex had already disappeared to the large shared bedroom, but Dan had waited for him as always. There were quite a few bedrooms in Charles's quarters, allowing his men to sleep alone, or together with someone else, be it Charles or not. 

It was rare that Charles slept alone, most often Daniel was there, as well as at least 1 or 2 of the other guys. He was happiest when he was snuggled up with the others, contentedly cuddled in their embraces.

Tonight was no difference. Antonio and Alex were already sprawled on the large bed (which was large enough to fit all of them), the two of them both rolled on their sides and talking quietly. Charles crawled onto the bed behind Antonio, nuzzling his face in Antonio's neck.

Alex leaned over Antonio to press a kiss to Charles's lips, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You need to talk to Antonio." He muttered. Charles raised an eyebrow, worriedly squeezing Antonio close.

"Tonio?" He asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Later." He muttered, arching his head back to kiss Charles. Daniel gently touched Antonio's face.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. Antonio smiled coyly. 

"We need to make a Prince feel good." He muttered. They always used the term, but it definitely wasn't just Charles who would end up feeling good. Daniel chuckled.

"I agree."

~~~~~~~

"God you all are going to wear me out." Charles muttered as he woke up the next morning. He was cuddled up on Daniel’s chest, the curly haired man gently stroking his hair. The other two hadn’t woken up yet, Antonio cuddling Alex to his chest as if he was a teddy bear. Daniel kissed Charles softly, giving Charles a soft smile.

“Do you want me to come with you? When you go see Max today.” Daniel asked. Charles nodded. Daniel always had a good influence on other people, calming everyone right down. Charles could use that talent today. He took Daniel’s hand in his, trailing his fingers over the gold wedding band on Dan’s fingers. It wasn’t Charles’s ring, the Prince not married to any of his men, but Charles did allow Daniel to wear it still, knowing Daniel’s history better than anyone else. Daniel swallowed thickly.

“It would have been his birthday yesterday.” he muttered suddenly. Charles glanced up.

“You should have told me darling.” he sighed. Daniel shrugged. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” he said. Charles sat up a bit more, gently brushing his fingers over the pained frown on Dan’s face. 

“You know you can talk to me, right? Also about Jules.” he whispered. Daniel closed his eyes and nodded.

“I know.” he whispered, before opening his eyes again. “I know.” Charles pressed a kiss to Daniel’s forehead. He knew that no matter how much time would pass, Daniel would always carry this pain with him.

Daniel had been the first to come here, and his situation had been most pressing out of all the men. Daniel had been married to Jules, a young Prince from a neighbouring kingdom, and they had been happy together. Charles had known both of them since he was young and loved both dearly, until disaster had struck. 

A failed coup to take over the kingdom had cost Jules his life, having fought the bandits off until the very last moment. Another king sat on the throne now, and while he was not bad, he had no place for Daniel anymore. The grieving widower was to be married off to a count when he had come to Charles for help. Charles had agreed to take him in instantly, grieving over the loss of Jules too. He hadn’t wanted to marry Daniel, not when Daniel was dealing with the loss of Jules still, and that’s when the concept of his men had started. For the longest time, it had just been the two of them, but it had been Daniel’s idea to help other men in trouble too. The second man had been Pierre, but he had since then fallen in love with a young count named Daniil and had moved away. After that, the amount of men had grown slowly. 

Antonio had arrived first, Charles having found him working in an orphanage, giving the children all he had - which wasn’t much. The orphanage was now run by Charles’s little brother Arthur, which allowed more money to be spent on the kids. Antonio was still very involved with the children too, but had first time in his life found the time to take care of himself too. After Charles and Daniel had taught him how to read, he had been addicted to book ever since. 

Alex had arrived 6 months after Antonio, but in contrary to most of the others, he had been the one to initiate contact. The rumor of Charles’s men had spread through the kingdom, and Alex had come over to the castle, offering himself up in hopes of creating a better life for his siblings, who he cared for. He had assumed the positions meant whoring himself out for thee Prince, and the first time Charles had seen him, he had been more than skittish. When Charles had explained him it just meant safety, and love, Alex had burst out in tears. 

Charles had made sure Alex’s siblings were safe, and still allowed Alex to visit them often, and the young man had slowly started to feel at home. Then George had arrived, although the man had already worked around the castle for years. He had been one of the workers in the kitchen, but Charles had always been taken by how intelligent the man was. George had once told him he wanted to be an advisor to the King, but since he had no Royal title, he could not hold such position. Yet his position as one of Charles’s men had allowed him to get the job of his dreams. Charles loved his wit and bubbly personality, and he was certain George cared for him too. 

And now with Lando being the newbie, and Max hopefully joining them soon, Charles felt happy. He was surrounded by men he loved, and he was content.

“Overthinking again?” Daniel asked softly. Charles blinked and sighed.

“Just thinking about how much I love you all.” he smiled. Daniel hummed and kissed his nose.

“We all love you too, darling.” 

Alex stirred awake now too, wiggling out of Antonio’s grasp and rolling over to press a kiss to Charles’s and Daniel’s cheeks in greeting. 

“Morning.” he muttered happily. Charles kissed his forehead.

“Morning darling.” he answered softly. The door to the master bedroom opened and George and Lando came in, carrying trays with their breakfast. Lando immediately crawled onto the bed, having set his tray on the nightstand. He wiggled his way in between Alex and Charles, kissing all men good morning. George carried the heavier tray with cups of fruit juice, and had some parchment tucked under his arm as always.

“Morning.” he said with a smile. Charles pulled him onto the bed too, pressing a kiss to George’s lips. They all turned as Antonio finally stirred too, opening his eyes and smiling at the others. The smile only lasted for a moment, and was then replaced by a somber expression. 

“Charles we need to talk.” Antonio said softly. Charles frowned and sat up, giving him a nod. He held out his hand to the man, leading him out of the master bedroom and into one of the smaller ones.

“Tell me.” Charles said softly, still clutching on to Antonio’s hands. Antonio seemed nervous, a saddened look still very much present on his face. Antonio sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Charles in next to him.

“I fell in love.” he whispered, tears in his eyes. Charles drew in a sharp breath.

“With who?” he asked. Antonio sniffled.

“Marcus.” he murmured. Charles hummed. He knew Marcus, a young count, well. Marcus and Charles had been childhood friends, and he knew the count was sweet and calm - perfect for Antonio.

“You’ll be happy with him.” Charles said, even though the thought of Antonio leaving him hurt more than anything else. Antonio sniffled.

“He asked me to marry him. And I want to, I really do… I just…” he let out a sob. Charles shushed him and gently pulled him into a hug.

“I don’t want to leave.” Antonio sobbed. Charles gently stroked his head.

“You will be happy. And you can always visit. But if you want to be with Marcus, then you should.” he sighed. “But I’ll miss you.” he added, pressing a kiss to Antonio’s forehead. Antonio gave him a weak smile.

“I do really love him.” he said hesitantly. Charles squeezed his hands. 

“I’m happy for you. I really am.” he said firmly. Antonio wiped at his eyes a little, hugging Charles tightly once more.

“I’ll tell the others I’m leaving soon, okay?” he said. Charles nodded.

“Okay. I need to leave soon to meet up with Max.” he said. Antonio nodded, getting up and rubbing the last of his tears off his cheeks.

“Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Antonio whispered, pressing one last kiss to Charles’s forehead before leaving the room. 

Charles pressed a hand to his face, silent tears running down his cheeks. He always knew there was a possibility with one of his men leaving, Pierre had left before and Antonio would not be the last one to fall in love with someone else. Charles accepted that, but it was still difficult.

He hummed a little when two arms curled around his waist, two hands coming to rest over his stomach.

“Hey Lando.” Charles whispered. Lando cuddled closer to his back.

“I don’t want Tonio to leave.” the young man sniffled. Charles turned and hugged him close.

“Me neither, but he loves Marcus. So we have to let him go.” Charles said, pressing a gentle kiss to Lando’s lips. Lando sighed.

“I understand.” he muttered. Charles pushed him back a little. “You want to come meet Max?” he asked. Lando nodded.

“I’d like to.”

~~~~~~~~

Max came in with his father, an angry looking man who Charles would love to throw in jail. Max was even more thin looking than the last few times him and his father had come to visit. He was refusing any eye contact with the Prince, and did not even look Charles older brother, King Lorenzo, in the eye. Lando, standing at Charles side, let out a frightened noise and grabbed on to Charles’s hand.

“We are here to arrange the dowry.” Jos spoke up, roughly hitting Max in the side with his elbow to make him curtsy. Lorenzo’s lips pursed.

“Dowry?” he said. “None of my brother’s men’s families ever got a dowry. And neither will you.” he said. Jos’s face turned red.

“I need something in exchange for this brat, he is how I earn my money.” Jos hissed. Max flinched at his side. Lorenzo turned to look at Charles.

“I think in that case you should check over the merchandise.” he said, an urgent look in his eyes. Charles nodded and stepped forward.

“Bring the boy here.” he said, using his most regal voice. Jos shoved Max forward, the young man whimpering lightly.

“No papa, please I… Please don’t sell me! Please!” he cried, chest heaving with panicked breaths. Charles caught him, pulling him into a tight hug and hiding Max’s face in his shoulder.

“Seize him.” Lorenzo’s voice sounded, followed by the sound of guards jogging over. Max tensed in Charles’s grasp but Charles continued to hold him, whispering gently in his ear.

“It’s okay darling.” Charles urged. “You’re safe now, we will never hurt you.” 

~~~~~~

Max was still in quite a state when Charles brought him to the quarters, where the other men were already waiting for them.

“Welcome.” Daniel said softly. Max flinched and stepped back. Charles gently squeezed his wrist.

“You are safe here, darling. No one will ever hurt you anymore.” he promised. Max looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes.

“And yet I’m here as your personal whore!” he spat out. Charles took a step back, making eye contact with his men.

“We’ll talk to him.” Alex said quietly. Charles nodded.

“I’ll be back later.” he said, pretending as if Max’s words hadn’t hurt him.

~~~~

For two weeks, Charles was in his quarters a lot less often. It was important to make Max comfortable, and so far, it was clear the man didn’t trust him yet. He had started becoming happier though, getting along really well with the other boys, but still refused to get close to Charles. Charles understood his reaction, he really did, but it did hurt. He had asked the others to keep an eye on the new guy, but that meant less attention for him, and Charles was starting to struggle.

Especially now that Antonio was leaving for real. Charles had spent most of the day with the shy man, making the last of their moments together. 

When Marcus arrived, Charles and Antonio walked to the hall together, the other men already having said goodbye to Antonio in the privacy of their rooms. Marcus was nervously awaiting them, talking quietly to Arthur.

“Tonio…” the man breathed out when be spotted Antonio. Antonio gave him a shaky smile, jogging over and hugging him tightly. It comforted Charles to see how in love they really were. 

“I cannot thank you enough.” Marcus told Charles. “For taking care of him and for allowing us to be together.” he added, bowing his head. Charles smiled.

“You’re welcome. Just… take good care of him.” he said shakily. Marcus nodded, fondly looking at the man cuddled in his side.

“Always.” 

Antonio rushed over to give Charles one last hug, pressing a kiss to the Prince’s cheek. 

“We see each other soon? At the wedding?” he asked shyly. Charles smiled, kissing Antonio’s forehead.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Charles watched Marcus and Antonio leave the castle hand in hand. Half of him was happy for Antonio for having found such a caring husband, but the other half of him was deeply saddened at having lost him. Arthur came up to his side, wrapping an arm around Charles.

“You are a good person.” he said softly. “What you do for them… It’s amazing.” he whispered. Charles sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

“They deserve it. Every single one of them.

~~~~~~

“Hey.” Daniel greeted softly when Charles came back. “Want to sleep with all of us in the master bed?” he asked. Charles shook his head.

“I want to be alone tonight.” he decided. Lando frowned a little at the man’s answer, George tugging him into his side a little.

“We understand.” Alex said, seeming tired. Charles nodded.

“Goodnight.” he muttered, not kissing any of them before walking to one of the smaller bedrooms and closing the door behind him. 

He sat down heavily on the bed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

_Antonio was happy now_ he kept continuously telling himself, and yet he could not stop crying. 

The door to his room opened, and Charles was surprised to see Max coming in. 

“Hey.” the young man greeted awkwardly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Charles only nodded, rubbing the tears off his cheeks. Max reached out, swallowing thickly, and touched his hand.

“You are a good person.” he said. “I’m sorry about what I said that first day.” he sighed. Charles shook his head,

“It’s okay. I understand.” he answered. Max hesitated for a moment.

“Can I sleep here tonight? I know you said you wanted to be alone, but…” he sighed. Charles sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I’d like that.” he mumbled. 

It was a bit awkward at first, Max clearly not very used yet to cuddling with someone, but it was also comforting. Max’s arms were warm around him, and it was comforting hearing another heartbeat close to his.

“Thank you.” Max whispered. “For everything.” 

~~~~

When Charles woke up the next morning, the other men were there too, squeezing themselves onto the king size bed. All of them were huddled here to be close to him, and to each other, and Charles felt his heart swell.

It was always hard when someone left, but Charles never had any regrets. He loved all these men with all his heart, even the few that had already left.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> Let me know what you think and if you'd like more of this verse!


End file.
